Four Days
by TWD withdrawl
Summary: <html><head></head>Beth and Daryl find something unexpected while out on a run, before their group makes their way to D.C.. (AU, but still ZA) Different timeline, Or will be once season five begins. Takes place after Beth is reunited with the group, but Carol and Tyreese are still missing. Oneshot</html>


**A/N **This is my first fan fiction. I am so excited. First I would like to send a great shout out to Sam1856, who sent out a small challenge to her readers. This story is a direct result of that action. Hope you all enjoy this small tale.

Small Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in "Walking Dead", The Walking dead owns me. Also the song "Amazing Grace," written by John Newton is truly the most beautiful song I have ever heard. Seriously, I have heard like twenty different versions. They are all inspiring. My other musical choice "Olivia's Lullaby," was written by yours truly for my own sweet girl. However, without her expressed permission, would never have made it into this fic. Enjoy!

**Four Days**

Beth's POV

As Daryl turns, I locked onto his steel-blue eyes from out across the field. His hair was dripping with sweat. Plastered to both sides of his face. The same face, that four days ago held the widest smile I have ever seen form his features. Now just a stone wall remains. The shovel falls from his grip and lands with a thud on the ground.

"It's time." I turned my gaze from the small window and nod at the couple as they slowly make their way towards the cabin door. I carefully pick up the small bundle in my arms, a tear pricking the corner of my eye. The bundle is light but I feel like I am being buried. Trapped under what is to come next. The pain in my chest is simply unbearable. It is tight and constricting. I can't think. I can't breathe. All the oxygen is being sucked from my lungs, leaving me gasping for air.

Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me!

I once was lost, but now am found; Was blind, but now I see.

**Four Days Earlier**

It was a simple run. Two days max. Both of us knew that with a group the size of ours, we would not make it to DC on Daryl's hunting abilities alone. Things were needed. With the changing of the leaves, the air had become crisp. Many of the clothes we wore were thin, aged, patched and then patched again. Scrubbed one to many times with the hopes of ridding them of the smells and stains left by the dead.

Food was also a growing concern. If we were lucky, canned goods would be a huge bonus. Travelling all day would not afford us the time to hunt.

"Clink, Clink, Clunk. Clink, Clink, Clunk." The constant sound hitting the dashboard was driving me crazy as we ran over another bump in the road. The CD player was hanging out of the dash by a bundle of wires. On the passenger side, it appeared that whatever had come in contact with the radio had also managed to take out the glove compartment. It now hung at an odd angle. A massive dent in the framework, the only thing holding it in place.

"So... What happened to the CD player?"

Daryl glanced over at me out the side of his eye. A small smirk forming a the corner of his mouth. His eyes returned to the road, concentrating on driving around some debris left behind from the last Georgia storm. A large smile now dancing across his face.

"What?, I say, rolling my eyes."

"A bee."

I could tell by the glint in his eyes that there was more to this story. "A bee?"

He let out a small huff. "Ya, a giant ass mother fuckin' bee. Got that son of a bitch too."

"Hum... well it would have been nice to listen to music. I haven't heard any in so long."

"Why don't ya sing then? Better than any of the crap you'll hear on those things anyway." Daryl waves his hand over the array of CD's amassed in the open glove box.

I rolled down the window a crack to let in some fresh air and scooted down in the passenger seat, shifting my body enough to stretch out my legs. We continue down the road a ways in comfortable silence.

"Ya know," Daryl starts, his deep voice barely above a whisper. "When I was seven my pops went on this big bender right after mom died. Meryl was home between stints in juevie and pops was passed out in his lounge chair. It was the only piece of crap to survive the fire. Anyway, we knew enough not to be around when he woke up so Meryl gets it in his head to take me in the woods hunting.

We've been out there for a while and I went around this tree to take a piss. I'm 'bout half way done when the bushes behind me start to bristle. There's a deep low growl and then Meryl comes running out like his ass is on fire, yellin' "BEAR, RUN!" I don't know what to do so's I start to scramble up the tree I was pissin' on. Pants falling almost to my knees in the process. Scrapped the ever-living shit out of my thighs.

So I'm hanging onto this branch, legs settled on another. I look down and see Meryl on the ground laughing. He looks up and starts telling me what a pussy ass pansy I am and that if it had been a real bear I'd be dead cause bears climb trees. "Dixon's don't run," he says. "Dixon's fight." Asks, "are you even a Dixon Darylina?""

"Oh my God, that's awful."

"I'm not done yet."

"Oh."

"Anyway, as I'm trying to shove my junk back into my pants, my left leg brushes up against a freakin' bee hive. Suddenly I'm Pooh and..."

"Wait. Hold up; Pooh?"

"Ya, you know , that fat bear that always gets his head stuck in the honey tree."

"I know who Winnie the Pooh is. I just didn't think that you would."

"Jesus Greene, I lived in the sticks, not on another planet. Everyone knows that fucking bear."

"Sorry."

"Ya well..."

"So what happened?"

"Fucking got stung that's what! In my right nut! I HATE BEES!"

I gasp, then burst out laughing. " I'm... so...sorry..." I manage to get out between chuckles. "That's... the... worst..."

"Well laugh it up Greene."

"So... you got that son of a bitch bee then?"

Daryl couldn't help but feel a small spark of pride whenever this particular Greene would swear.

"Ya. I killed that bee."

As we pull in the lot Daryl looks to me once more. "Best keep your eyes open and your head up. Got your Knife?"

"Yup."

"Ok, stay close. We do this smart and we do this quick."

We step out of the car. Daryl loads a bolt into the string of the bow and slowly we head towards the large swinging sign, and into the Walmart.

Twenty-five minutes later and we have just loaded the last of the haul into the vehicle. That's when I see them. I rub at my eyes and proceed to blink a few times to make sure I was actually seeing what I think I am seeing.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, And grace my fears relieved;

_How precious did that grace appear_, _The hour I first believed._

The big black man emerges from the wooded area west of the parking lot followed by the short-haired woman. She was smaller than I had remembered. Six months spent running from the dead in a world where food is scarce has hardened her. By rights it had hardened us all. Her skin was now lined by the sun's rays, worry and sorrow now sketched her features. Her arms were small, but toned from months of killing. The man at her side still held this unbelievable strength in his stance. He also looked leaner, but sturdy. His arms seemed even larger if that was possible. Something was changed in him though. The kindness that always shone like a beacon through the dark pools in his eyes seemed shrunk somehow.

I turned to Daryl, his piercing blue eyes staring in the same direction mine had just left. Time stopped in this moment (however long). My heart is pounding so loud in my chest that all other noise ceases to exist. Then my feet find ground and I was off running.

My hand grips the hilt of the knife that always rests at my thigh. A "wiz" tares through the air and then the sickening "crack", as the bolt makes contact with its target. Carol whirls around to see a rotting corpse stretched out before her. An arrow sticking out of the eye socket. Black, thick blood oozed out of the creatures sunken features and begins to pool around her veil and onto the tattered remains of a wedding dress.

"Oh my God, Daryl!" Carol's voice cracks.

"Beth! man are we glad to see you guys," Tyreese continues.

Cries of joy overwhelm our small foursome. I glance over to where Daryl is using his pants to wipe the blood of the spent arrow. He then walks over, kissing my forehead and then leans into my ear whispering softly. "You were right. It wouldn't kill me to have a little faith."

Through many dangers, toils and snares, I have already come.

'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far, And grace will lead me home.

Carol's arms embrace me with a force I did not know such a small woman could muster. Daryl reaches over to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder and she collapses into him. Dead weight, sobbing into his vest. Tyreese is grinning from ear to ear. It isn't until he scoops me up in his arms and squeezes me till I am sure to bruise, Do I hear the most beautiful sound ever to grace God's ears. A small whimper and then a little cough.

My legs start to shake and I know they will soon buckle from beneath me. Carol pushes back from Daryl and begins to unstrap Ty's pack. What comes next has tears of joy streaming down my face once more. She pulls open the sling and there she is. The pudgy, redheaded, meaning to my existence. Hope personified, in the form of this wiggling little girl.

Daryl falls to his knees. Crossbow tossed haphazardly to the ground with little thought or care. Fresh tears flood his eyes, coming down his face in waves, only to rest on a smile so wide I think his face might split in two. His little Asskicker is safe. She is alive.

The Lord has promised good to me, His word my hope secures;

He will my shield and portion be, As long as life endures.

**Two Days Later**

Her cough is getting worse. I used the last of the vapor rub on her chest hours ago. Medicine from the first aid kit completely spent. I had her lying in the sling Tyreese had helped me to secure, hoping that my body heat would at the very least provide Jude with a bit of comfort. Carol was walking next to us and Tyreese was a little ways behind. Daryl of course had taken the lead.

"We need to stop for a while. Judith needs a break. She needs to rest."

At my statement Daryl swings round. "You think we don't know that girl! You think Asskicker ain't my top priority right now, huh!"

"I didn't say that! I'm just worried is all. We need to find something to give her. The fevers getting worse."

"How we gonna do that! Only car we had blew its tire days ago."

And there in, is the rub. Irony in all its sweet glory. Rules a Dixon knows all to well. When things are going smooth, sooner or later they will turn to shit. And things had been going better than smooth. In fact we had been riding a wave of what seemed like and endless supply of good fortune. We had just enough gas left in the car and the gerry cans to make the run. Minimal walkers at the Walmart. We found our family. We found Judith. Things were going our way. Then the rug is pulled from beneath us. Judith is sick. Been sick for some time. We are a fucking days drive from the cabin and we blow a tire. Almost flipped the car in the process, had it not been for Daryl's quick reflexes. Rage is emanating from every pore in his body. Shear frustration of circumstance. He was ready to explode.

Carol tries to defuse the situation by laying a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and was abruptly batted away.

"Hell you want? Last I checked you got yer dumbass kicked out. Feel like sharing why with the two of them, huh!"

"That's enough," Tyreese boomed. He pulls Carol away from the archer and was now towering over the angry redneck mere inches from his face. "There are no secrets here. If you have any thing you need to say you will take it up with me. Are we clear."

"S'done. Going hunting."

The sky was taking on a dusty rose hue when Daryl finally emerges from the woods with two squirrels and a rabbit attached at his belt. Tyreese gives him a nod as he enters over the perimeter of tin cans tied together with the last of their twine. Carol takes their dinner from the hunter and begins to prepare it.

I am rocking Judith when I feel the heat of his body rest on the log beside me. I am afraid to make eye contact. Scared that the anger would still be simmering below the surface, however when my eyes finally meet his gaze, it is like reading an open book. There is nothing but honest concern and love. Love for this little girl, and for their group (new and old). In his eyes swim a myriad of emotion. Tainted by sadness and pain, but there is something else there too. Something... hope. I smile at him and am rewarded with a quick shoulder bump.

"Sorry."

"Forgiven."

"How's Asskicker doing?"

"She's not well. I found some blueberries out on the trail. She wouldn't eat them though. Barely got her to drink anything either." Tears are threatening to fall again. "Carol boiled some water earlier. Brought it to the tent and told me to hold her near the steam. Says it helped Sophia when she was sick. I'm so scared Daryl. We just got her back. Rick hasn't even seen her yet."

"Hush, she's gonna be fine. Gots a small cold is all."

"Really, you think she'll be ok?"

"Sure as the sun rises."

As if on cue, Judith opens her eyes and begins to fuss. Daryl swings his leg around my back and wraps his strong arms around us both. I start to rock her again as I hum her a song.

Good night sleepy head, try to rest your eyes.

As your momma sings, you a sweet lullaby.

Lay down sleepy head, let your dreams take hold.

While the stars in the sky, are being painted with gold.

May your dreams stay sweet, all sunny and bright.

It's getting dark sleepy head, Time to say goodnight.

In a world full of war, you are my sweet delight.

I'll love you forever. I'll like you always. Your my daughter my hope, my life.

You are loves pure light.

In between creation, lies imagination.

Where fire flies sing, and a lizard has wings.

Where a dragon calls, and fairy dust falls.

I'll meet you there sleepy head, Beneath the willow tree.

Beside a babbling brook, that the mountains over look.

In your dreams we'll meet sleepy head,

Time to go to bed.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail, And mortal life shall cease,

I shall possess, within the veil, A life of joy and peace.

I wake with a start to the uncontrollable barking cough of Judith struggling to catch her breath. It was still black outside. The birds had not started their morning song, and the distant hoot of an owl told me the sun would not be rising anytime soon. I gently scoop up the little girl in my arms and try to remain calm. I did not want Judith to sense my unease. With shaking hands I adjusted the toddler into a sitting position as to better allow air flow into her lungs. Carol comes rushing in the small tent with two pots of boiling water. She places the pots on a slat of wood that Daryl had used a seat while he cleaned and skinned his prey. Carol then placed a large sheet over my head, also covering Judith, and then draped the other side over the bubbling liquid.

"The sheet should trap in the steam and keep her breathing a little better." I smiled up at Carol through tired eyes. "Thank you."

Carol nestles in closer to the two of us and replied. "No need for thanking. I think anyone of us would do just about anything for that little girl. You know, when Sophia was five years old she also got croup. I don't think I slept for days. The humidifier did wonders through. Helped her lungs work. The best thing we can do for her is to keep as much moisture in the air and stay calm. Soothing words and comforting touches will keep Judith from panic, if her breathing becomes difficult."

An hour later and Judith's laboured breath and constant wheezing was becoming unbearable. We have done all we can and it doesn't even seem close to enough.

The tent flap opens and Daryl and Tyreese make their way through the tiny opening. Blood was smeared across Ty's cheek and the front of his shirt. Daryl looked about the same, a small amount of rotting flesh clinging to his pants, but no worse for wear.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

Daryl passes a dark and brooding glance my way and then down toward where Jude was sitting on my lap. Worry was openly displayed across the plains of his face. "Ran into several fresh walkers up near the perimeter line. Nothing we couldn't take care of though. Think Asskicker's cough is drawing them in." There's nothing to be done so the four of us sit helplessly as the small child struggles desperately to cling to this world. This time it is Daryl that picks her up and rocks her close to his chest. Quietly he whispers, "Common baby girl. You got this. You just have to hold on a while longer, ok, cause... I love ya." Daryl's voice cracks a little as he tries desperately to hold back all the emotion that was bubbling up. "I know that ya ain't mine, but I reckon that don't matter much. I love ya all the same." He kisses her forehead and passes the baby to Carol.

I wrap my arms tight around Daryl's waist and berried my face in his chest. In this moment I will accept any comfort this broken man can give. He tugs me close, enveloping my small body in his strong arms. For one small moment I feel safe. I feel everything may turn out the way it should. Then panic sets in.

Judith starts gasping for breath in short, shallow bursts. Her coughing becomes louder. Harder. Her pink lips are now taking on a blue tinge. Pain rips through my body and it is mind numbing. I feel like my heart is going to burst forth from my ribcage and shatter like glass. I may as well be the one choking. My soul is being ripped apart and I start to feel the water in my eyes flood over. I stifle a sob that threatens to pass my lips as I frantically look to Carol for the answer to an unspoken question.

Carol quickly turns Judith onto her tummy and lays the baby across her own lap. She puts her arm under Jude's body making sure her air passage is open and starts infant CPR.

I can faintly her the words Carol repeats over and over as she works. She says it like a mantra. "Not again, no, not again. Not again, no, not again."

Tyreese is the one to make the call. He walks over and carefully places his hand, palm flat against her back, shaking his head in sorrow. Daryl storms out of the tent, leaving a string of curses floating in the air behind him. The look on his face is defeated. There is so much sadness. I want to go to him, but my feet won't move. I want to tell him that this will get better, that we will get passed this. I just don't know if I believe it. So I stay standing right where I am. This is where I belong.

Tyreese cradles the silent baby girl in his large, soft arms. "It has been an honor to know you. You have kept me sane and given me hope. I can never repay it. You have changed me for the better."

He then takes a small knife from his boot and sits cross-legged on the ground. I kneel beside him, as does Carol. We check her pulse once more to make sure. Nothing. It is peaceful really. Ty places the knife just below her ear. It is done swiftly and with purpose. I know I should feel this. I need to feel this, but I can't. Not now. So I push it down and away from me. This is what it is to survive in the world now. It's saying goodbye to friends along the way. No matter how painful, how gut wrenching, we continue to move forward. The earth still orbits the sun, even if in this bleak moment it feels as if it has been flipped on its axis.

We break down camp silently. There are no words for what has just occurred. Everyone is dealing with it in their own way. We have decided to head back two hours the way we have come. We had walked through a field of daisies overlooking a tiny stream. Tyreese said Judith deserved to be laid to rest in the most beautiful spot this God forsaken world could provide. No one argues it, so that is that.

A small dilapidated hunting cabin sits amidst the wildflowers. It is old and dusty. No one has set foot in it since before the turn; At least that is how it appears. Part of the roof is missing and rodents have chewed small holes in the floorboards.

Tyreese takes Carol's axe and says he will get some wood for the marker. Daryl, without a word heads into the field to start digging the hole.

Three hours later we head towards the spot Daryl is standing. I carefully lower Judith into the ground. Carol places a beautiful bouquet of daisies, white and pure as God's newest angel, on her chest. We hold hands in a circle as we each share in a silent prayer.

Daddy will look over her now. Lori will finally know what it feels like to hold her daughter in her arms; As Andrea and her sister Amy smile down upon her. Dale can pass Judith his knowledge, no matter how misguided. Sophia will dance around her and she will have a friend. She will be loved. We know she is not heading out on this last great adventure alone. So many have fallen before her. She will always be surrounded by love.

Here on earth her spirit is sure to endure. She has touched so many lives in her short existence. We will always carry a piece of her in our hearts as we continue on.

The earth shall soon dissolve like snow, The sun forbear to shine;

But God, who called me here below, Will be forever mine.

As we break apart, Daryl wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and shuffles his feet awkwardly. His head never rises as he begins to talk. "It's less than a day's journey back to the group. Tomorrow we will get back to our family. We will tell Rick and Carl about the last four days, then we will head to DC.

The end

Thank you so much for taking time out of your lives to read this story. It is very special to me. I hope you all enjoyed it. The prompt was to turn Judith into a walker, but I just did not have it in my heart to do so. Please review- good or bad, I would love to know what you think:)


End file.
